Switched
by StellatheAlchemist
Summary: Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, and L have all suddenly been thrown into different worlds. With nothing but a note from a being known as "Truth", they must solve difficult mysteries in order to get home. Can they do it? (Rated T for language and dark themes. Very itty-bitty hints of Royai, LightxL but not very noticeable. Contains Truth mischief.)


**((Yay, my first Death Note fanfic! Well, Death Note and FMA... xD I apologize if this idea has been done before, but I really wanted to give it a try. I did my best to get the personalities right, but this is my first time doing Death Note and I haven't finished the series, so I apologize if anyone seems out-of-character or something's messed up. Also, just to clarify, this takes place just after the Nina/Alexander incident, and just before they begin to suspect Yotsuba. Mainly because Light as Kira is a really complex character, and I don't think I'd be able to do him justice (No pun intended xD), so here it's just regular old innocent Light Yagami. And it is in third-person limited, so that's why the story refers to the task force members by their aliases and why the computers are called movies (After all, Roy and Hughes are from 1914). So yeah.**

**And also, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while. I'm the sort of person who abandons projects for months at a time, and often doesn't finish them at all... Please don't kill me. orz I don't know if I'll ever update The Tale of Edwardina, but I do plan on eventually finishing Fullmetal Garden, and I may update it soon. :3**

**One final note... If you can read Japanese, you may want to check out the line breaks. :3 I think I spelled that first word wrong, though... But seriously, how does "エンヴィー" make any sense? It's a bi, not a... ui or whatever the heck that's supposed to be. Silly manga.**

**And that is the end of this very long author's note.))**

Roy groaned as he slowly came to, his head throbbing with pain

_What just happened? Was the paperwork really that bad..?_

He sighed and slowly sat up, opening his eyes. To his surprise, he wasn't at his familiar desk, nor were there any piles of paperwork in front of him. Instead, he was sitting in a metal chair with leather cushions and an elastic bottom. In front of him was what appeared to be several small movie screens, and a table full of various sweets. Next to him were several very tired-looking men, and not his subordinates. He gasped slightly, shocked and unsure of what was going on. Was this some sort of dream?

"Eh? You say something, Ryuzaki? I must have dozed o- Hey, you're not Ryuzaki!"exclaimed a younger-looking man with black hair, sitting up suddenly.

"And _you're _not Lieutenant Hawkeye… What's going on?" Roy mused, frowning.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?!" demanded another man, with spiky brown hair.

"That's what I'd like to know," Roy insisted. He noticed a noise coming from the floor. He glanced down to see his coworker and best friend, Maes Hughes, unconscious on the floor and slowly waking up. Roy immediately leaped out of his chair and checked to make sure he was ok.

"Hughes?! Hey, Hughes! Get up!"

"Working on it, Roy," Hughes mumbled through clenched teeth, slowly and painfully sitting up. "Where are we..?"

"I don't know. This is getting weird."

"Hmm? Where'd Ryuga go?" asked a younger man with reddish-brown hair, who appeared to have just entered the room.

"I don't know," replied the first man. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, these people were here! I wonder if this is a dream?" He laughed a little.

"Matsuda! This is serious!" snapped an older man with greying hair and a moustache. "Stop fooling around!"

"Right… Sorry, chief," the man replied, sighing.

"Hey, what's this?" asked the brown-haired man, picking up a piece of paper on the table. He began to read it out loud.

"_Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes:_

_I've decided to have a little fun with you. You are currently in a place called Tokyo, Japan, Earth. The year is 2006. Your places have been switched with the head of a task force assigned to solving a very difficult crime. A killer known as "Kira" has been killing off criminals, and needs to know only their name and face to do it. If you want to get back to your world, you need to solve the case. You are also now fluent in Japanese. You're welcome._

_To the task force:_

_The two men before you are known as Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes, members of the Amestrian military. Ryuzaki has been sent to their world, and they are here in his place. As of now, those two are head of the task force. I highly suggest that you work together to solve the Kira case. And no, they're not Kira, nor are they working for him. Don't worry, Ryuzaki is perfectly safe… Assuming he doesn't do anything stupid._

_-Truth/The World/The Universe/God/Etc._

_P.S. No, this is not a joke."_

"What the hell..?" Roy muttered, horrified. That couldn't be true, right? He _had_ heard Ed mention something about a Truth something-or-other once… Yes, that was it. It was something he saw the day they tried to bring their mother back. Could this really be true?

He sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

_Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

"Is this some sort of joke?!" the man shouted, annoyed.

"W-well, it does say at the end that it isn't, right?" the black-haired man pointed out.

"Is this one of Kira's schemes?" the older man wondered, frowning.

"Well, anyway, we can't expect to find anything out now without knowing each other's names," the red-haired boy added. "We already know their names, so let's tell them ours. It'll make things easier."

"Right. I'm To-" began the black-haired man, before the older elbowed him. "Uh, I mean, Taro Matsui. Nice to meet you," he finished awkwardly.

"I'm Kanichi Moji," said the spiky-haired man.

"Soichiro Asahi," said the man with the moustache.

"And I'm Light Asahi," the red-haired boy finished.

Roy picked up the note and examined it, re-reading it for himself.

"2005, huh… That's 94 years in the future," he mumbled.

"None of this makes any sense," Hughes agreed. "How did we even get here?"

"Hmm… Ryuzaki has cameras set up everywhere, right?" suggested Moji.

"Oh, that's true. I'll check the security footage," Light replied, pressing some buttons on the table in front of them. As soon as he did, the movie on the screen changed. It appeared to show the room from above.

"Ha, Light sleeps like a bunny!" Matsui teased, only to be met with glares from the rest of the room.

Light sighed and pressed a button, speeding up the movie. It seemed to show nothing but the task force members struggling to stay awake, while a small, pale boy with messy black hair crouched in the chair Roy was now sitting in. Suddenly the tape seemed to skip slightly, and the boy was gone. Instead, an unconscious Roy was in his place, with Hughes on the floor. The whole room gasped in shock. Quickly, Light backed up the movie and slowed it down again, this time even slower than real time. It now showed the boy sitting there, typing away on what Roy could only assume to be some sort of typewriter keyboard and munching on strawberries. Several moments later, he vanished completely, only to be replaced by Roy.

"This is just bizarre," Roy mumbled.

"Is there any possibility this could be Kira's doing?" Mr. Asahi asked.

"No way. Kira can control people's actions before death, but I doubt even he could make a person disappear and replace them with two other people instantaneously. Besides, he needs a name and face to kill. There's no way Kira could know L's true name, and it's unlikely he's even seen him," Light concluded, frowning.

"Hold on a minute. Back up. Who's this Kira guy you keep talking about?" Roy asked. The task force members exchanged nervous glances before they seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

"Right. Kira is a mass-murder who's been killing off criminals, usually by heart attacks. Nobody knows who he is, or how he commits his murders. They seem to happen on their own, as if through divine judgement," Light explained.

"Are you serious?" Hughes mumbled in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Roy groaned, slamming his head against the table. "It's all a dream, I'll wake up any minute now with Hawkeye yelling at me for not doing my paperwork…"

Hughes put a hand on his friend's back reassuringly. "Hey, it'll be fine. But we need to think to get out of this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed.

Light picked up the note.

"Hey dad, could you get this note to the lab to analyze it?"

"Yeah, good idea," Mr. Yagami replied, taking the note and putting it in a plastic bag. "I'll be back in a little while," he announced, leaving the room. "Good luck to the rest of you."

_・【エンビ―は】・_

L was suddenly aware of himself.

_What happened? Did I fall asleep? Could Kira have..?_

_No. I can't think like that. I must think rationally. I probably just fell asleep. I have been getting a minimal amount of sleep lately, so it stands to reason that I would eventually drift off._

He slowly blinked his eyes open, and was surprised by what he saw. He was not at his usual spot. Instead he was seated in a large black leather chair in front of a mahogany desk. On the desk was not the controls for a computer, nor sweets, but large piles of paperwork, a pen, and a half-empty mug of coffee. Intrigued, he sat up straighter, sticking his thumb in his mouth thoughtfully.

_How… strange. Is this a dream? No, I'd say the chances of this being a dream are about-_

His calculations were interrupted by a knock on the door, which then opened.

"Colonel, it's- Oh," said a blonde woman in a military uniform, blinking confusedly at L.

"…Hello," said L, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Hello," replied the woman, a hand going to her gun. "Where's Colonel Mustang?"

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about," L admitted. "What is this place."

"This is East Headquarters. How did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure. I believe I fell asleep at my computer, and now I'm here."

"Your what?"

"…Nevermind." He frowned, considering the situation. It was definitely strange. He glanced at the desk and found a note on top of the paperwork. He carefully picked it up with two fingers and held it in front of his face, reading it quickly.

"_L:_

_I am a being known by many names. For you, it's probably easiest to simply call me God, as in your world that about sums up my capabilities. No, I am not Kira, either. I'm going to play a game with you. You are currently in East City, Amestris, Earth. The year is 1914. There is currently a serial killer by the name of Scar running around killing state alchemists- that is, alchemists who work for the military. Your job is to catch him. But there's more to it than just that… Something is wrong with this country. I trust you to be capable of finding it out and putting a stop to it. If you can do that, you will be sent to your world. Don't worry about the task force… I've left them in the capable hands of Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes, military officers from the world you're in now. _

_To everyone at East HQ:_

_The boy currently seated in Mustang's fancy boss chair is known as Ryuzaki. Despite his odd looks, he is an expert detective. He's now your commanding officer, and in charge of the Scar case. There is no need to worry about your precious friends. They've been sent to Ryuzaki's world. Assuming they don't get themselves killed, they'll be fine. Ryuzaki can only be sent to his world if he solves the Scar case and fixes the country (You'll get what I mean soon enough). I suggest you work with him. That includes you, Fullmetal Smartass._

_-Truth/The World/The Universe/God/Etc."_

L tilted his head thoughtfully and handed the note to the woman, who read it. She sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't believe it's a prank," L replied. "After all, we have nothing else to go on at the moment. Strange as it seems, this is the best possibility. Now then… Do you have any sugar?"


End file.
